


Consequences

by jillyfae



Series: By Stone and Shield [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some choices can never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> [KJ](http://lifeofkj.tumblr.com/) requested Brosca and drunk!fic from the AU meme. And, well, I wrote something that fits into Ingva and Alistair's canon instead. Oops.

The archdemon was dead.

Loghain was dead.

A hero's death.

_Redemption in death._

Always and only in death.

She was still alive though.

Alistair was alive.

_Might forgive me once I'm dead._

It was his wedding night.

A marriage she'd convinced him was wise, not so very long ago.

***

_"If his brother couldn't knock you up for all those years, it's not bloody likely a Grey Warden will manage it." Ingva knew she failed at delicacy, so at least she'd made sure they'd had this conversation in private._

_"Are you alright with that?" Alistair had kept his face and voice smooth, but his hand had been wrapped so very tightly around her smaller one. "A marriage in name, only?"_

_"For the good of Ferelden?" Anora was smooth, and cool, and brilliant. Ingva rather liked her. "As long as you are... discreet." She shrugged slightly, any other thoughts or emotions hidden behind clear eyes and a straight gaze. "It is enough."_

_***_

Ingva was having difficulty not wondering if that was still the plan, now that she was no longer in the way of the royal marriage bed.

Perhaps she needed more ale.

Lots more ale.


End file.
